One word is all it takes
by ForeverLily
Summary: One word is all it takes to ruin yourlife-something that Severus Snape found out the hard way. Now he's out of school and has just found out that the woman of his dreams is marrying his worst enemy. This is a one-shot about regrets, unrequited love, and hell freezing over. Disclaimer: I don't own HP-that privalege belongs to J.K Rowling. Let me know if there's a better genre for it


Hey guys! Thanks for reading my latest fic! Fanfiction ideas come to me in bursts, so here's my latest idea. I love writing Snape fics, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studios own Harry Potter, and since I'm not any of those people, I must resign myself to writing fanfiction.

-lillyflower's revenge

Severus put down his glass of Fire Whiskey with sigh. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the bitterness. He couldn't forget the people he spent his time around, the terrible things he had done after his relationship with lily collapsed, nor could he forget that the woman he had loved since he was twelve was marrying another man-his worst enemy.

That horrible word echoed in his head over and over. _Mudblood._ Who could have known that one insignificant little word could have the power to ruin his life? Lily would have stopped him from falling into the crowd of Death Eaters. Lily would have saved him. It should have been Severus who was waiting at the altar-not his enemy. He wasn't one for self pity, but that was truly the story of his life-just when things were starting to look good in his life something went wrong.

"Hello Snivellus!" Of all of the people to walk into the bar of course it had to be James Potter.

Severus looked up with a glare. "Come to rub it in Potter?" Then he took another swig.

After years of having been on the receiving end of his death glare Potter didn't even flinch. In fact, Potter cocked an eyebrow. He really must be drunk if he wasn't speaking in grammatically correct sentences. For as long as Potter could remember Severus had prided himself on speaking 'properly'.

"I suppose you've come to rub it in?"

At that Potter looked genuinely surprised. "What? I just came for a drink. All of this wedding stuff is stressful you know."

That comment earned him another glare. "Sorry," He mumbled. Severus blinked in surprise. Did James actually apologize to _him _of all people?

"Look." James rubbed his arm. "I know..." He groaned in frustration as he awkwardly tried to search for the words he was looking for. "I know that we don't exactly see eye to eye but-"

"Don't see eye to eye," He scoffed. "You torment people for the fun of it, are arrogant, vain as a peacock, and stole the woman I love…what right do you have to walk in here complaining about how terrible your life is? Leave Potter, I'm not in the mood for this."

Normally potter would have argued back, but he was no longer a child who enjoyed kicking a person when he was down-especially since he could've been the one sitting at the bar trying to get drunk after finding out that the woman of his dreams was marrying his enemy. "I'm trying to apologize here! Look, I know that you and I don't get along, but there is one thing we both have in common."

"What would that be?"

"Lily," They both whispered at the same time.

The bartender handed Severus his second firewhiskey. "This one's on the house-you look like you could use it."

Severus and Potter both accepted their drinks gratefully.

"If I were in your place, I'd be pretty messed up too. I know you hate me and probably always will, and you'll never believe me, but…I promise I'll do what I can to make lily happy." Right. How could a 'bullying toe rag' like James make possibly make her happy? She hated him! Well… perhaps hate was too strong a word for Lily-clearly she didn't him because they're getting married. Still, she wouldn't look at him unless it was to roll her eyes or glare at him with disgust. What had changed? Unless…

Without a second thought Severus drew his wand. "Even you wouldn't be so foolish…"

After years of Quiddich practice James had excellent reflexes, and was able to draw his wand almost as quickly as Severus. "What?"

"Even you wouldn't be so foolish as to try and drug her with a potion. But then, I fear I may be overestimating what little good character you possess."

Potter blinked in shock. "What? You think that I…"

He gave an uncharacteristic snort. "What haven't you done, Potter?"

For what was probably the first time in his life, Potter looked ashamed. "You're right. I have done some terrible things, but even I have lines I won't cross. I don't drug people."

That earned another snort. "I don't drug people to force them into things. I will admit to the occasional prank or two that had to be ingested-all of those were in good fun-we never hurt anyone with a potion, and they never changed a person's thinking. Maybe they'd make your tongue swell, or you'd change colors, but that's it. None of it would permanently affect anyone. "

For a whole drink they sat in silence, trying to ignore each other. If he had been honest with himself, Severus would have admitted that he was impressed with James; Those thoughts were dissmissed as quickly as they came. There was no way someone like him could really change. He was still as obnoxious as ever!

When he went to open his mouth he shut it, because he could feel that someone was burning a hole in his head. He turned around to see…Lily? What was she doing in a bar? She was notorious for not being able to handle her alcohol!

Hands on hips and a scowl to rival Severus', she waited impatiently for them to notice her. Seeing her almost physically hurt-especially right then. He would give anything for her to remember him not reeking of alcohol.

Eventually Potter turned to see what Severus was looking at and saw his fiancée, who was most defiantly not happy. Severus had to work to restrain himself from smirking at the thought of James facing Lily's wrath. She was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"James Potter, what possessed you to just disappear? For all I knew, you could have been killed by Death Eaters!" Then she paused. "What are you doing at a bar, anyway?"

"Um…" If he answered he would only incriminate himself.

"Never mind," Lily sighed. Then her expression grew softer and turned to Severus.

"What's wrong?" For now it seemed that she chose to ignore her grudge and remembered their friendship. They had fallen into their old roles.

There were a million things he could have said, or responded with, so instead he chose the one that mattered the most. "Tell me one thing Lily." He managed to choke out.

"Yes?" He wanted to curse himself for causing her eyes to fill with tears. He really had fallen low. He was a death eater, with no real friends, and was at least as drunk as his own father had ever been.

"Does he make you happy?"

At first her eyebrows creased and her nose scrunched up like they always had when she was confused. Merlin he had missed that. Less than a second later that expression was replaced by a soft smile. "Yes, he does. I'm so happy!"

"Then…I'm happy for you. I hope you have a good life together." It cost every last shred of pride he had left to say that. If he had been a weaker man, tears would have come to his eyes.

"Severus, we don't have to end it like this, not again. What you said was nearly unforgivable, but you've punished yourself enough and I…I can't hate you Sev! At first I tried to so hard, but I couldn't. When I announced that I was getting married I realized that something-someone-was missing. I want you there. Please Sev, please come to my wedding." How could he say no to those big green eyes and his childhood nickname?

Meanwhile Potter, who had apparently been listening the whole time, sat down his fire whiskey and stood next to her.

"If you really want him there, then he can come."

Three months later he did go their wedding, it was a small affair, with only close friends from Hogwarts and a few professors. Severus noted from his seat in the back that Lily's sister never made an appearance.

He gave her a rare smile as she walked down, handed her his gift-a bottle of Felix Felicis at the reception, then left.

That was the last time he'd ever see Lily until she died on Halloween a little over a year later.

Author's Note: This is short, I know, but I hope you all like it anyway. Thanks again fore reading-Please review. I'm always trying to improve my writing, so kinds constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any other comments are welcome.

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
